Kenny's Bizarre Day
Part I ZIP went the mongoose. It had been at it ALL DAY! Ever since Kenny had insulted his mum Hera, a flying mongoose had been following him around making funky noises. CLANG! POP! TA-TING! "Shut-up!" Kenny screamed, just wanting the torture to end. He pulled out his sword and tried to kill it, but it just reformed instantly, this time it sung a song, "WHERE DO WHISTLES TALK, WHERE DO TALKS WHISTLE..." Kenny hated that song with all his guts, so he stuffed the mongoose into a bag, went to Hera's shrine, and sacrificed it. Hera then descended on a golden cloud and said to Kenny, "Hello son, now that you have proven your love to me, I can give you your first quest. You must go to the ancient island of Lesbos and slay the Lich, Vionith." "I will do as you command, mother," Kenny replied, "Should I go to the oracle?" "NO!" Hera shouted, "This is only between you, and me!" Kenny felt suspicious, but not wanting to anger Hera, he packed his bags and prepared for the long journey ahead of him. Part II Kenny sneaked into the shipyard, and after inspecting the different options, he found a magic yacht that could drive itself. He climbed into the boat stealthily, dropped his bags, started the boat, and sailed off into the sea. BAM! Kenny woke up, unsure of what to do. Looking out the window, he saw that the Rock of Gibraltar was behind him, and there was another, skinny rock in front of the ship. Then the skinny rock moved. Kenny panicked, and went into his cabin to hide. Looking out his window, he saw that the monster was a sea serpent, with the body and forearms of an aardwolf. Screaming, he took out his sword, and in a vain attempt to defeat the beast, threw it at the monster. The blade bounced off the serpent's scales, and the creature looked Kyle in the eyes, and roared at the top of its lungs. Part III Kenny was frozen in fear. He stared back at the mighty beast, it locked him in its unnerving and eternal gaze. Whilst staring at the beast, Kenny realized that the beast had eyelids. Eyelids means it has to blink eventually. So Kenny had a plan. He let the beast look him in the eye, but he didn't let it take over his mind. For days and days their eyes were in a great mental battle, neuron versus neuron, pupil versus pupil. After 10 mighty days of the Greatest Staring Contest, the beast was finally forced to blink. Kenny had won. The beast, ashamed of itself, went back into the depths below, to watch TLC and cry. Part IIII Kenny continued his journey. The sea was calm. The weather was calm. Kenny was calm. Basically everything was calm. It was like this for 3 days and three nights, as if the Gods were rewarding Kenny for his bravery and perseverance against the sea aardwolf. Not even the halcyon days were more peaceful than this! Kenny sat back, relaxed, and popped open a coke. Part IIIII Coming soon to a Wikia NE@R you................ Category:Near is god